ninja highschool
by sasukesux156
Summary: this is about the characters of naruto in highschool that teaches the ninja arts, sasuke and naruto are best friend and both of there families are alive, naruto has the kyuubi still and the clans have the kekkei genkai as in the show
1. narutos new jutsu

chapter 1

* * *

"Dude, this year is gunna rock" Naruto said

"whatever dobe" Sasuke sighed "its just school"

"no sasuke its not just school, ITS KONOHA HIGH SCHOOL OF NINJA ARTS" the blonde said

sasuke and naruto walked through the streets of konoha heading towards the only school in japan that teaches students how to be ninjas.

"hey sweetie" sasuke and naruto heard a voice from behind them

"sakura, whats up" naruto said as he kissed his girlfriend

"im good sooo naruto sasuke wats your first period class"

"tch, we have jutsu creating 101" the raven headed boy said

"yah im gunna pass it i was with jiraiya-sama all summer, sasuke you do know we need our own jutsu to show to the teacher TODAY right" naruto told them

"yes i have one ready"

* * *

1st period

"okay class as you know you need to have your own jutsu ready to show me today or tomorrow" kakashi sensei said " naruto uzumaki your first"

"okay but sensei i need an open space" naruto said

"okay then NINJA ART TRANSPORTATION" kakashi yelled

instantly the class was transported in to a large field

"alright uzumaki is your jutsu defensive , offensive or a genjutsu?"

"offensive"

" okay MULTI SHADOW CLONE JUTSU"

out of no where 10 kakashi appeared

"begin"

"Shadow clone jutsu" naruto said and 2 clones apeared behind him and put two of there hands right above bot of his hand and formed to balls of chakra on top of his hands "DOUBLE HANDED RASENGAN!"

"Naruto you fail i have seen this i know this jutsu"

"just wait" naruto said both rasengans started forming to the shape of giant shurken "DOUBLE RASEN SHURIKEN TRANSFORM" both rasenshuriken transformed into 8 regular shuriken after naruto transformed them he threw them at the kakashi clones and only it the ground.

the entire class laughed at the 'failure' and the naruto said "1MILLION SHURIKEN CLONES" and the entire class kept laughing and then naruto once again muttered something " SUPER RASEN SHURIKEN EXPLOSION"

and then the entire class was thrown back literally by the giant explosion

"PFTHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA NOWWHOS LAUGHIN" NARUTO SCREAMED

* * *

hope you liked it sasuke wil show his jutsu in the next chapter


	2. the rest of the day

chapter 2

**

* * *

**

sasuke was up to show his jutsu and told kakashi it was offensive and only needed one clone and for everyone in the class to step back

"hmph, ninja art down pour jutsu" sasuke said said as it started rain HARD

"_all i need to do is wait for the lightning"_ sasuke thought to him self "THERE!" and instantly i lightning bolt hit sasuke but sasuke appeared unharmed. "now" sasuke said as he jumped in the air pointing to fingers at the clone

"**KIRIN" **sasuke growled as what appeared to be a giant lion made of lightning appeared from his fingers and it instantly smashed into the clone causing wind to knock everyone down. as sasuke came down from the 50 feet he needed for the jutsu he flipped him self so he was face first. "NINJA ART DEMON FLAME JUTSU" he screamed making giant flames burn the clone. sasuke then started doing front flips in the air and then kicked then clones stomach as it laid on the ground and caused a giant crater in the ground.

"HOLY SHIT SASUKE-KUN IS SO COOL!" a random girl said

"YAH BUT NARUTO-KUN'S JUTSU IS SO SURPRISING" another one said

sasuke walked next to his best friend and said to him "ugh, looks like another year with fan-girls."

"i dont know i think its nice being appreciated like that" naruto replied

"so we have girlfriends this year, you would think they'd stop" sasuke answered

"meh i dont care"

"ok class is over head to your 2nd period class" kakashi said to the class "sasuke, naruto i need to see you"

"uh-oh" naruto grumbled

"yes sensei"sasuke asked

"you two must be exhausted that looked and feeled like alot chakra being used"kakashi said

"no im fine the kyuubi regenerates my chakra fast so i never run out" naruto explained

"and my sharingan was activated so im fine" sasuke said

" ok then get to class" kakashi said

* * *

**at lunch**

"so naruto what are you doing for lunch" shikamaru asked

"well seeing as sasuke took ino out for soup i think im gunna take sakura for dango, you?" naruto replied

"well everyone has plans temari is going with ten ten and neji so i guess ill get cafeteria food and hang out at my usual spot" shikamaru said

"ok then" naruto said as he disapeared in a flash of light

* * *

**AT SAKURA'S LOCKER**

"ugh what am i gunna do for lunch" sakura said to herself

then a flash of light made her close her eyes and when she opened them she saw that she was at her favorite dango place

"what the fuck?" sakura said

"behind you" a voice said

sakura looked behind her and saw naruto...she punched him

"OW, what was that for?" he asked

"you scared me"

"well, does that answer your question?" naruto asked

"yah lets go" she replied

after the bought their dangos naruto flashed her and sakura up to the hokage monument, ontop of naruto's dad's head of course

"so babe how did you do that flashy thing?" sakura asked

"its my dads jutsu he tought me it over the summer." naruto replied

"cool, really fast way to travel." she said

"yup" naruto said "oh shikamaru's sitting by himself"

naruto got up and held a hand in front of sakura"lets go sit with him"

sakura grabbed his hand and they flashed behind shikamaru

"HOLY SHIT THAT WAS BRIGHT" shikamaru said

"hey" naruto said and they sat next to the lazy kid

* * *

**after school**

"naruto can i come over to your house today?" sakura said

"sure" naruto said "you wanna flash or walk?"

"lets flash"she answered

"ok, hold on"

naruto flashed them away from the school and they ended up in naruto's house

naruto walked into the kitchen

"make yourself at home sakura my parents wont be home for two days" he told her

"ok" she said

naruto walked into the living room with but couldnt find her so he looked in his room only to find sakura lying on his bed with only a bra and panties

* * *

cliffhanger PLZ REVIEW THIS I DONT OWN ANYTHING OH AND THERE WILL BE LEMONS IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!


	3. Kyuubi

CHAPTER 3

* * *

"WOAH SAKURA WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" naruto asked

"teehee, naruto dont you like seeing my body?" sakura said sexily

"y-yeah but"

"but nothing" sakura said as she grabbed naruto's hand and put on he breasts

"s-sakura" naruto stuttered "damn i must be dreaming"

"nope" sakura said "**I'M JUST FUCKIN WITH YOUR MIND KID"**

"kyuubi?" naruto asked "but wait where's sakura?"

**"AT HER HOUSE WITH MY CLONE WHO TRANSFORMED INTO YOU!"**

" you dick..."

"**what ever, call me if you need me"**

and with that the kyuubi poofed away

'sigh' "what am i gunna do with him?" naruto said to himself as his phone started ringing...it was sakura

"hi honey" naruto said into the phone

"_DONT YOU HI HONEY ME NARUTO UZUMAKI!"_ sakura yelled back _"YOUR DEMON PET JUST WENT PERVY SAGE ON ME!"_

"im sorry ill make it up to you i promise" naruto assured her

_"your just lucky you keep your promises" _

"ill see you tomorrow sakura"

"..."

" i love you to babe,...ok bye" naruto said"phew damnit fox you and your meddling" naruto said

* * *

**THREE DAYS LATER**

"NARUTO UZUMAKI GET YOU ASS UP AND GET DOWN HERE!" naruto's mom yelled

"'sigh' fine..fine...fine.." naruto grumbled he got up and put on some clothes (an orange shirt and some jeans) naruto walked downstairs to find his dad actually home for once, no ones actually seen naruto's except for sasuke because well naruto's dad is hokage.

"so dad why arent you at work?" naruto asked

"i have sasuke's father filling in for me for the month" he explained

"why you got a mission?" naruto asked

"nope, i just wanna spend some time with my son" minato told him " oh and happy birthday naruto"

"thx dad" naruto said "i just hope tsumi comes home today"

"im sure she will come home but naruto you know how busy she is" kushina said

"yah"

"well get to school have a great day today" minato said " ill see you at 3:30 unless you flash home"

"ill probably flash" naruto explained "oh, and dad"

"yes, son"

"sakura is coming over for the week aswell"

"oh la la" kushina said teasingly

"mom, its for that" naruto said "her parents are leaving for the week and she wants to stay with us"

"haha, ok" minato laughed as he got and patted his sons shoulder and leaned so he could whisper in his ear "use a condom" he said and naruto slapped his face and flashed out of the house

* * *

**the uchiha compund**

"hey mom wheres dad? sasuke asked

"oh minato is taking the week off and asked your father to fill in" his mom replied

"oh ok, is itachi still asleep?"

"nope he left already"

"oh well i guess ill go then" he said as he grabbed a banana and walked out the door

sasuke left the compound and remembered something that happened last year

_"ok class now all we have to do is..."orochimaru said as the test tube with purple gas blew up making it go throughout the room_

_"everyone out" orochimaru said every one left but one person and sasuke rushed into save him_

_"JUGO COME ON YOU NEED TO GET OUT " sasuke screamed jugo said nothing and sasuke uncovered his mouth hold ing his breath in and sasuke grabbed jugo and dragged him out the room but right before sasuke was about to say he was done he remembered something the picture of him and ino that ino framed was in his backpack he needed to get it he knew it was just an object, but he it was from his girlfriend so he ran back in and grabbed his backpack tryed to run back out but he tripped and when he hit the ground he opened his mouth and inhaled some of the gas, he got up and ran out the door orochimaru was nervous about sasuke's and jufo's well being so he checked there necks and saw the curse mark on their necks_

"after that i was able to grow wings" sasuke said and he activated his cursemark and flew towards school

* * *

end chapter 3 hope you enjoyed oh sry i lied about the lemons maybe later


End file.
